


Take a Bullet For You

by adirahantoresu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Sasha Blouse/Reader - Freeform, rifle, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adirahantoresu/pseuds/adirahantoresu
Summary: After the attack against Marley, you and your comrades were up in the aircraft, cheering for the victory of your first battle, when you heard a strange noise. You go to check it out but what happened next you did not expect.
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Protector

**Author's Note:**

> IMPLIED ATTACK ON TITAN SPOILERS: SEASON 4 EPISODE 8  
> This is for all of my lovely Sasha and Gabi stans out there who need comfort after season 4 episode 8, love you.  
> There will be more chapters up as soon as possible.  
> This story won't be that long: 2-3 chapters.

You extended your arm out slightly to help the rest of the soldiers board the aircraft. You latched onto Jean’s arm and helped pull him up.

“You the last one?” You asked, shivering slightly from being exposed to the cold, night breeze.

“Still waiting on some from Squad Lima, they’ll be up anytime now.” He replied.

Sasha’s voice came from behind you, trailing all the way to where Connie and Jean were standing in front of you.

“Six casualties.” she informs the three of you. Normally when you hear her voice you brighten up, she makes you feel better by just being there, but this time was different. Her voice was tainted with guilt and sadness. You could understand why she would feel and sound this way, but even in times of disaster, she would usually be able to find a way to bring a smile to everyone's faces.

"Are you feeling okay?” You ask her, genuinely worried. She averted her gaze.

“I shot a man… I killed a man.” She said as she looked down at her feet in shame.

“Sasha, he was an enemy, do you understand, that is your duty as a soldier.” Connie spoke up.

“I know it’s just that… there was a kid, a young girl, she saw that.”

I couldn’t sit back and watch the light she naturally carried dim down. You threw yourself onto her, embracing her in a big hug, arms wrapping around the back of her neck as hers wrapped hesitantly and gingerly around your waist. You felt her heartbeat start to relax which made you feel flustered, knowing that it was all because of your embrace. Hiding your face in Sasha’s collarbone you used one of your arms to pull Connie and Jean in, trying to some-what break the intimacy. 

As much as you wanted to tell Sasha about how you truly felt, you didn’t want to risk your feelings not being reciprocated, ruining your friendship. You always thought you were crazy because you liked Sasha, considering that Sasha was a girl, but when you met Ymir and Historia you realised that you were different, yes, but not crazy. However, you still didn’t know whether Sasha felt the same towards girls as you do, and you never really wanted to bring it up as you knew it would cause tension. 

Just then a voice sprung up louder than the others.

“Six dead! But that’s nothing compared to the damage we’ve caused! Our first battle ends in victory!” Floch yelled for everyone to hear.

“First battle huh! How many more until the fighting ends? How many more deaths?” Jean piped up.

You understood Floch’s excitement but you had to agree with Jean. Your thoughts, however, were drowned by the noise of everyone aboard the aircraft cheering. All four of you pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other. The pure, innocent smiles and eye-contact caused you all to burst out laughing, and just like that, you all joined the chanting, more sheepishly than others though, as the negative atmosphere flipped right around.

You shouted and laughed in celebration with Jean, Connie and Sasha, creating a chain between the four of you by linking your arms and jumping slightly between your heels and toes on the outskirts of the large group of people. You were all suddenly brought flat on your feet to the floor as Sasha stopped abruptly, turning her head cautiously behind her. 

“Did you guys hear that?” She mumbled with a dazed look on her face.

“No. Why?” Answered Jean and Connie in unison.

“I… I don’t know, I thought I heard something… nevermind though it was probably nothing.” She replied.

The boys both hummed in response and turned their heads back to the chanting crowd. You, on the other hand, had heard some sort of noise too. You didn’t pay much attention to it, but now that Sasha had also heard it you thought it would be best to make sure that everything was ok.

“I’ll go have a look, stay here.” You told Sasha breaking away from the arm chain.

You treaded lightly down the aircraft. You passed the still open entrance and peeked into the window on the door ahead of you. Nothing but the equipment that was supposed to be there. You reckoned that the noise was just the items moving around, as you were on an aircraft, and so you turned around and started to walk back to the now semi-distant cheers. You were a few metres away from the wide-open entrance when you stopped in your tracks and watched two children get almost thrown aboard. Your first reaction was confusion and worry. Why were they here? Are they in need of help? That reaction, however, rapidly changed as you watched the brunette girl raise a rifle and point it straight at… Sasha. Your heart skipped what felt like a hundred beats within a second and a thousand thoughts raced through your head. Your eyes started to redden and tears gathered at the brim of your eyelids as the thought that if you didn’t do something, right here and right now, you could lose Sasha. You weren’t going to let that happen.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN! SASHA!” You yelled, as loud as your vocal cords would allow you.

You watched as most people turned around and leapt out of the way onto the floor. Sasha, however, completely froze and couldn’t do anything but stare at the rifle pointing straight at her. In the few seconds that it took for all of these events to take place you ran as fast as your tired legs could carry you and threw yourself onto the girl right as a shot was fired. Your body stiffened and froze as you fell to the floor along with the girl. A sharp pain hit your left shoulder. You looked over and saw blood and flesh hanging off of your body, you weren’t thinking much of it though. The bullet only grazed your shoulder and you were too focused on getting yourself back together in case you had to tackle the children again. In your weak state, the girl was able to free herself but you noticed that the rifle she held not even a second ago was now on the other side of the ship. You managed to knock it away from her, but that doesn’t mean she won’t be able to get it back again. You found enough will-power within you to get back onto your feet. Your eyes darted to the soldiers who were now charging towards the children, having blocked the girl from the grasp of the rifle with their own bodies. At this point you found it hard to think straight and what you did next shocked even you. You grabbed out and pulled the two children into your own grasp tightly, ensuring they wouldn’t be able to tear away. You pulled them into your chest and turned your back on the soldiers running over to them. You didn’t know what you were doing, but you knew that you had to keep these children safe. Was it just muscle memory? Possibly, but you doubted it. The soldiers stopped and stared in bewilderment at your crouching figure shielding the children. 

“What the hell are you doing!” You could hear some soldiers shouting.

“Just… Just leave them to me!” You automatically replied.

“You’re injured! What are you talking about?” Came Jean’s voice.

“Please! Just trust me!”

You could hear grunts of disagreement but no one came to pull you away so you figured they had agreed, or at least decided not to try and intervene with whatever you were trying to do. You kept a strong grip on the children and turned them around to face you. The boy had a look of worry on his face but the girl looked full of rage and disgust. You grabbed them both by the wrist, as gently as you could but still a little tighter than was necessary, you couldn’t risk having one of them run off, they’ve proved themselves to be dangerous enough, considering that they actually got up onto an aircraft which was mid-air, almost killing who knows how many. You dragged them to a room that held a few chairs and was usually used for resting, but will now be used to keep these two hostage. You managed to get them tied up tightly, not without putting up a fight but you did it either way. You turned your back to them and started to walk out so that you could get cleaned up.

“Why?” Came out of the boy's mouth.

“Huh?” You responded stopping in your tracks but not turning around.

“Why didn’t you let them hurt us? Why didn’t you hurt us?”

You turned your head around and looked at the two, tears still streaming down your poker face, with a glint of almost pity in your eyes. To be honest you didn’t even know what you were feeling. You sighed and walked out, not being able to provide an answer.

As you returned to the crowd there were some looks of disgust aimed right at you, you couldn’t really blame them. Why the hell would you want to protect the enemy? They were children, sure, but you knew damn well that that wasn’t the reason. You didn’t pay much attention to them though, you were too focused on getting bandaged up, and making sure all of your friends were ok. Your knees felt weak and you couldn’t keep yourself up anymore, and so you sat down on the floor, leaning your head back onto the wall. You felt your arm being moved around and a bandage tightened around your wound, it felt almost relieving and relaxing. When you finally came back to full consciousness, you saw three familiar faces in front of you: Jean, Connie and Sasha. You started to cry again at the sight of Sasha. You pulled her down to your level and wrapped your arms around her neck, pulling her down into an embrace. The abrupt movement caused her to fall on top of your legs, straddling you. You sobbed into her now dishevelled hair. She pulled away, slightly confused and worried. Why were you only hugging her and why were you so upset? She looked deep into your bloodshot eyes and you could have sworn a tint of red crept across her face, but you pushed it aside, you were probably just seeing things. She cupped your face in one of her hands, the other still resided behind your head.

“W-What’s wrong?” She asked.

“If I hadn’t jumped in… you… you would be…”

She realised what you were trying to say and pulled you back into the embrace.

“Don’t even say that! I’m never leaving you. I was foolish. You saved me. There’s nothing I could ever do to repay you. Look at yourself! You’re all bruised up, you got shot in the arm for goodness sake! You did that all for me… why?”

You knew that it was because you were in love with her, but you didn’t want to tell her that so you simply latched onto the back of her head and caressed it in response.


	2. Gabi and Falco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally went and talked to the two children who were sitting alone, tied up waiting for what will happen next. You couldn't help but feel pity for them. You try to get them to trust you, not to use them, but to try and make them feel safe and comfortable, around you at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this chapter's length: it's quite short.

After getting cleaned up and resting for a few minutes, calming down, you headed back to the children: you figured that it was best if they weren't left alone for too long, even if the only things in the room they were in were a few chairs. You slowly and gently opened the creaking door to the room, not wanting to startle the kids.

“Hey.” You sighed. No response.

“Listen, I don’t want to hurt you. The lot outside might want to... but I won't let them.” You said, dragging a chair on its\ back legs to sit in front of the children.

“That’s the point.” Came the boy's voice as his eyes found yours.

“What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you want to hurt us? We almost killed one of your comrades. I don’t understand.”

You sighed.

“I really wish I could tell you, I really do.”

“Then why can’t you?”

“Because… I don’t even know myself. Considering what you could have caused I should want you thrown off the aircraft.” You said, staring down at your fidgeting hands.

“What are your names?” You piped up after a few seconds of silence.

“Um... I’m Ben, and that’s Mia.” The boy said, the girl keeping her eyes on the floor just as she had before you left the room. 

“Nice names.” You said in a monotone voice.

“Now, what are your real ones?”

“Huh?”

“I know you might think of me as stupid, but I’ve done my fair share of lying, and I know exactly how to spot a lie.” You said staring deep into the boy’s eyes.

“W-What do you mean?” He stuttered.

“Well, for one, just before you answered you averted your gaze from mine, and your little girlfriend here had the purest look of confusion that I’ve ever seen on anyone, though I could barely see it considering her face is pointing right at the floor.” 

“I’m not his girlfriend.” The girl finally spoke. 

You looked over at her but she was still in the middle of a staring contest against the floor.  
“Nice of you to speak up.” You said sarcastically, regretting your choice of words almost immediately. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… What are your names? Your real names.” You continued.

“Why do you need to know?” The girl continued coldly.

“I don’t want to hurt you, ok? I just think it would be nice to know who you are. Surely you can at least tell me your first names.”

“Why won’t you tell us your name then, huh?”

You sighed as your lips slightly curved into a smile.

“Y/N.”

The girl looked to the side in defeat.

“Fine then. I’m Gabi, that’s Falco.”

“Gabi!”

“Thank you. Now then, Gabi, Falco, I want you to know that whatever happens, or whatever you do, I won’t let you get injured, nevertheless die.”

“I don’t want a filthy Eldian’s protection.”

“Seriously, Gabi, after all of that? I understand that you think we’re some horrific island devils but the truth is that you and I, we’re no different, I can see it but for some reason I seem to be the only one. Anyway, as much as I don’t want to, I do have to transfer you to some area more… secure, otherwise, they won’t let me keep you safe and it already took enough convincing to not have you killed. Come on.” You said slightly frustrated but understanding, rising from your seat and going to un-tie the children.

You started with Falco as it was obvious that he wouldn’t try to fight back during the time where his hands and feet were free. You eventually managed to tie their hands together and you lead them out to where the majority of the soldiers were. You bound them to a wall as far away from everyone as you could, knowing that they would feel uncomfortable, but you did keep in mind that you had to be able to see them at all times. 

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, looking between the two of them.

You noticed Gabi’s hair was very disarrayed. You reached your hands out to her. 

“It’s ok.” You said reassuringly, noticing her flinch away, grabbing her bobble and pulling it gently out of her hair. You gathered all of her hair to the bottom of her head and tied it. Once you were done, you placed your hand to her cheek and caressed it with your thumb for a second or two before getting up from your crouching position, spinning on your heels and returning to Jean, Connie and Sasha.


End file.
